


Sounds Like Heartbreak

by genagirl



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genagirl/pseuds/genagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Blair, and Bobby Ewing in a Sentinel Too sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds Like Heartbreak

Note: I'm sorry. I'm really sorry 

Warning: It's stupid but I was too stressed and all the wonderful stories were even more depressing to me.

**Sounds Like Heartbreak**

by

Gena

He's gone. He's gone. He's gone.

The words cascaded through Jim's mind, washing away every other thought with a white hot pain. He sat up, gasping as the horror he witnessed every time his eyes closed filled him. He could still feel the wetness of Blair's skin on his hands, smell the faint tang of chlorine which clung to him, hear the gently melodic whisper of the fountain over and over. 

Soothing and beautiful, that's how the playful sound of water had always been to him. And now all he wanted to do was scream whenever it reminded him that he was alone. Ellison rose, his legs barely holding him up as he staggered about the loft. He placed both hands over his ears, pressing hard in a vain attempt to still the sounds which condemned him. but no matter how hard he tried, Jim couldn't escape the whisper of the fountain. It rang in his ears and made him cry out with his pain. It sent guilt spearing through his soul even as the empty loft magnified the sound. 

"I'm sorry, Chief," he whispered. "I am so sorry." Jim lowered his hands, not surprised to find that he could still hear the ringing echo of water. He stumbled forward, drawn by some perverse desire to prove his madness real. He let the image of the gurgling fountain fill his mind, remembered the times he'd met Sandburg at Rainier for lunch and they'd sat there, eating and laughing, rejoicing in their friendship. Now, the sound made his chest ache and his soul feel the loss of its other half. Jim surged forward, ruthlessly propelling himself through the bare loft, ignoring the pain of leaden limbs, of a broken heart. He let himself be lead to the sorce of his sorrow, the place where a river of pain flowed under the guise of bubbling waters.

"Blair?" He swallowed hard, forcing his voice to obey him this time. "Blair?" He called once again and found he could hear himself over the splash of water just beyond the misty curtain seperating him from his partner.

The water stopped, sending a chilling silence through the room. Jim reached out, hand trembling like a hummingbird's wing, and parting the veil between madness and sanity, "Blair," he prayed one last time.

Jim's last conscious thought, just before he hit the floor was 'What the hell is Bobby Ewing doing in my shower?'

End


End file.
